A weapon's love is eternal
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Maka and Crona have fallen in love and are about to marry, all of their friends have shown up except the one that Maka wants most. But this guest hasn't forgotten a promise he once made. No flames. If you don't like it you don't have to read and just so you know...I'm sure you already do but it must be said,I don't own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

Maka stood in front of the mirror inspecting her white dress, what should be the happiest day of her life was causing her pain. She couldn't help but feel a certain amount of emptiness in her heart. Something important was missing, her former weapon partner Soul.

It had been quite a while since their class left the academy and Soul became a death scythe. Many things had changed since then. In the beginning, Maka and Soul had kept in touch and met regularly. She told him everything and he was her rock. She didn't remember exactly how it happened, but gradually those meetings between them became fewer and more spread out.

She missed him terribly, she had reconnected with Crona soon after and she noticed a change in him, he was gaining confidence slowly and what started out as a rekindled friendship quickly became something much more. Maka had fallen in love with him.

Crona knew part of Maka's heart would always be with Soul and he knew that the only way to ease Maka's pain, Soul would need to be in her loved her enough to make every attempt to bring her happiness.

A sudden knock on the door caught Maka's attention, she turned to see her visitor.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" She asked, her tone wasn't filled with anger this time but sadness.

"I just wanted to check on you, today's a big day for you. Nervous?" He asked. Maka shook her head.

"No. I just- did you look?" Spirit moved closer.

"Maka, you're as beautiful as your mother, when I see you in that dress I can't help but think that your mother and I are losing our little girl."

"He's not there is he?" She asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't." He confessed.

"I don't understand Papa, we were so close and then- he said he'd always be there for me." She lowered herself into the chair.

"I know he did, sometimes people just -"

"No, Soul's different. He was my best friend and I could always count on him. I know I'm supposed to be happy today, but I just can't be."

"Maka, you can't put yourself on hold for someone who's not there anymore. You invited him and that's all you can do,after that it's his choice. It's not always easy but things happen, people get busy and you'll see that people will come into your life and one day they just -"

"Is everything okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked from the doorway.

"No, but we can't do anything about that."

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted him here. We'll be ready in a few minutes." She said sympathetically.

"He must be busy, I'll be ready soon, thanks." The dark haired weapon smiled sadly and nodded before disappearing from view.

On the other end of the building, Crona paced nervously.

"What if Maka doesn't show up, and I feel so sad for her. What if-"

"Knock it off, your pacing is getting on my nerves!" Ragnarok shouted waving his fists threateningly.

"I don't know if I can deal with this, I don't want Maka to be so unhappy. I tried to get Soul, He wants to be here I know it. He's always supported her and he loves her as much as i do. Maybe we should -"

"Are you listening to anything I say?"

"Honestly no, I don't really care about that right now, Maka's going to marry me and she's not happy like she's supposed to be. How do I deal with this?" Before the demon sword could insult him as usual, Crona saw a figure from the corner of his eye and turned.

"Soul, you're here, I'm glad you made it, Maka's going to be so-"

"Yeah, I'm here, let's take a little walk." Crona slowly made his way over to his old friend and the two made their way through the hall and outside.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you need to talk to me about Soul?" Crona asked as they stood behind the building and out of sight from the guests.

"Before you make anything official with Maka, there's a few things you need to understand. Before she had you I was there for her and that's why I'm going to tell you this. Not long ago I was enough for her and we had not just a partnership in school but a really strong friendship. I know that you can't say the same for you and Ragnarok so you can't really understand. Maka's a special person,I wouldn't be where I am today without her. Having said this, she might not be my miester anymore but she still means the world to me. That means you better to be careful when you're holding my girl Crona. I'm not going to stand in your way but always keep in mind that I loved her first and a place in my heart will always belong to her. You can't change that and-"

"I wouldn't want to, she loves you and I know you love her just as much as I do. I was hoping to ask you to do something for us."Crona interrupted.

"What?"

"You and Maka were my first real friends, I know you two are close and I love her very much but her life can't be a happy one if you're not in it. What I'm asking you for is...Please don't leave her. She'll need you when she's sad and if she didn't see you anymore her heart would break. She's in love with me,,but I think she really loves you too. You and I know what it's like to be ready to die for her and I knew when you stepped in front of her that day,it wasn't just because you were doing your job. If Maka needs someone to turn to,I hope it can be you." Soul looked at him for a moment in silence.

"I'm not going anywhere." Crona smiled.

"Thank you. She really misses you and she's going to be happy to see you again. I have an idea, do you want to hear about it, she'll be the happiest person in the world." Soul turn his attention to his watch.

"We can talk about it on the way inside, you should get back. By the way, I should probably let you know something else."

"What is it?"

"if ever hurt her in any way and I find out which I promise you I would, I'll kill you myself."

"I was wondering when that was going to come out. I wouldn't have it any other way because that means you really will be around for her. I'm glad we talked."

"Yeah, me too." Soul followed him inside listening to his plan, he smiled, he couldn't wait to see Maka's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka took a deep breath as she walked with her father who had just returned from a conversation with Crona. She didn't understand why Soul hadn't come, why her best friend would leave her like this. Everyone had told her that she was strong and it wasn't the end of the world,but Soul had encouraged her the most. He was important to her and she loved him.

"Cheer up Maka, you're getting married and this is-"

"The start of the rest of my life, you said that already Papa." Spirit sighed.

"I know you want Soul, you two were practically inseparable from each other in the academy. I'm sure he had his reasons. But I think he wants you to be happy,don't you?"

"I know he does, but Papa, how would you feel if your best friend just left and you never saw them again."

"Mine did but it was my own fault. You have to realize that things change, Soul was with you for a while, he helped you realize how strong and brave you are and that was his role in your life but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you or that if one day you see each other again he won't stop if he can."

They stopped in front of a large door, they could hear music coming from behind it.

"You ready for this?"Spirit asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She forced herself to smile as they walked through the door. She glanced around as much as she could without it being too obvious , there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Hold it together Maka." She told herself as they reached Crona. Spirit hugged Maka tight.

"everything's going to be fine." He whispered before handing her to her future husband.

" we gather here today to witness the joining of Maka and Crona in marriage. We honor the commitment they are about to make to each other and we acknowledge this bond. Please face each other." The man instructed gently. They did as they were asked.

"Crona, do you take Maka as your wife, to love and cherish through good times and bad, in sickness and health so long as you both life?"

"I do."Crona replied.

"Maka, do you -" She wasn't listening, she was mentally Maka chopping Soul for not showing up.

"Maka?" She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek and shook the thought from her mind.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Her face was turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"Do you take Crona to be your husband?" The man said again.

"I do."She said at last.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." As Maka and Crona shared their first kiss as a married couple Crona pulled her closer.

"Don't worry Maka, I'll make you happy,trust me."

"I do trust you Crona, I'm sorry."She said quietly as they walked back down the isle.

"You don't have to be Maka, I understand. You miss Soul. Let's get to the reception and try to have a good time."

Maka didn't bother to glance at the beautifully designed venue. She knew what would come next. She would be obligated to dance with Spirit and then Crona and pretend to have a good time. She forced the smile back on her face and stood with her husband as the guests arrived. She listened to the excited chatter around her.

Crona took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. For the first time that day, Maka gave a faint but genuine smile.

"Crona looked to the dance floor and grinned. He stood up bringing Maka to her feet.

He led his bride to the center of the room and addressed the guests.

"I want to thank you all for being here for us today, it means so much to us both. I also want to announce a change in our dance schedule. With permission from Maka's father, the father daughter dance won't be happening. Instead with the help of a friend ours, I've made a special arrangement." He turned to Maka and pulled her close.

"Crona, what're you doing?"Maka whispered.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked gently as music began to play.

"Yeah, but I don't understand what's -"

"Just dance with me Maka, please, just a few twirls. If you don't feel like it after that you don't have to get bck on the dance floor." The young bride sighed.

"Alright but only a few steps." She agreed.

"That's all I need." He replied spinning her around as they moved across the floor. Soon, Maka began to notice a familiar feeling and the music changed. She was spinning faster and faster.

"Do you feel better?" Crona asked.

"A little, but how do you get Papa to give up the dance?"

"It's for a good cause." Crona answered, his grin widening.

"What cause?"

"This one." With one last twirl, Crona let go and Maka, now dizzy found herself falling, She was caught by surprise when someone caught her.

"Hey Stranger." The familiar voice greeted as she was set back on her feet. Maka's eyes lit up instantly.

"Soul!" She shouted throwing her arms around him. "I missed you so much." She said as they began their own dance.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been around for a while. I've been working."

"I can't believe you're here. I didn't think you'd come." She told him.

"Well then you misjudged the relationship between Meister and weapon. We might not be partners anymore, but there's always going to be something to keep us connected.

"Are you going to stay around for a while?" She asked hopefully as Soul spun her around.

"For as long as you want me to. After all, a weapon's love for his Meister lasts forever."

A/N: That's where I leave this tale. Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully review. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
